1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet generator, and more particularly to a magnet generator having multiple magnets received in a positioning seat of the stator and a plurality of faces each corresponding to one of the magnets. With such an arrangement, when the generator of the invention is in operation, the generated rotation torque is greatly increased so as to drive a working disk with more power.
2. Prior Art Description
With reference to FIGS. 10, 11, a conventional magnet generator includes a shell 10, a silicon steel magnet 11 (stator), a rotator 12 and a shaft 13.
The shell 10 has a base 100 enabled to be mounted on a table (not shown), a compartment 101 defined in the shell 10 and a cover 102 engaged with the shell 10 to encase the rotator 12 and the shaft 13 in the compartment 101 and having a through hole 103 for the extension of the shaft 13.
The stator 11 securely received in the compartment 101 and distributed around an inner periphery defining the compartment 101 has multiple T-shaped faces 110 extending out from a periphery of the stator 11 and a multiple sets of coils 111 each mounted around one of the faces 110.
The rotator 12 is received in the compartment 101 and surrounded by the stator 11. The stator 12 has multiple protrusions 120 each corresponding to one of the faces 110 of the stator 11. A slit 121 is defined between two adjacent protrusions 120 and has a magnet 122 received therein. The rotator 12 further has an upper cover 123 with an central opening 123' and a lower cover 124 also with a central opening (not shown and numbered).
The shaft 13 extends through the central openings 123' of the upper cove 123, the stator 12 and the central opening of the lower cover 124. A lower distal end of the shaft 13 engages with a bottom face of the base 100 and an upper distal end of the shaft 13 extends through the through hole 103 of the cover 102. A disk 130 securely formed on the shaft 13 is provided to securely engage with the upper cover 123 of the rotator 12.
When the conventional generator is assembled and is controlled by the computer to work, the rotator 12 rotates around the shaft 13. Each of the magnets 122 continuously or intermittently corresponds to one of the faces 110. The generator generally drives a working disk (not shown) to rotate by the torque generated by the rotation of the rotator 12.
Although, the torque does drive the working disk to rotate, the thickness of the shell 10 and the thickness of an outer periphery of the stator 11 to the face 110 cause the driving radius (d) not sufficient and effective, which leads that the rotation range of the rotator 12 not enough. The rotation torque generated by the generator is not able to meet the requirement.
To overcome the shortcomings of the above mentioned patents, the present invention provides an improved magnet generator so as to obviate the above mentioned problems.